Talk:List of Tōjū
Keep the names short & descriptive Please remember that when a character is shown but no name is given for them, we should use a short, to the point, descriptive title. On that note, where did we come up with the "Speed Toju" name from? He did not display much in the way of speed beyond anyone else. Boomerang Toju would be more descriptive and easily recognizable. --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 10:45, March 11, 2010 (UTC) :I agree, Boomerang works better. I'll go ahead and change it. Maggosh 15:02, March 11, 2010 (UTC) Ep261 Toju I was just thinking that we needed a page listing these guys! Looks like someone beat me to it! Page looks great, but we need to get a picture/description of the one that fused with the psychic girl in the latest episode...Gerokeymaster 18:22, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Not to mention we need a picture of the Larxene replica. Maggosh 19:08, March 10, 2010 (UTC) :If you were specific about which one that is instead of referring to I don't have a clue what other series that is, then I'll upload it. The 261 Toju will be uploaded in a minute with some others. --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 19:11, March 10, 2010 (UTC) ::If the image for one has been requested, and all the others minus one have images already, then what does your heart tell you? Maggosh 19:13, March 10, 2010 (UTC) :::My heart tells me that it is not helpful to anyone to make references to other series as not everyone is going to know what you are on about, though adding a link afterwards is a start. Stick to Bleach please, so we're all on the same page. --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 19:50, March 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::Just so we're all on the same page. You're welcome. ;) Maggosh 01:10, March 11, 2010 (UTC) Better image for Hollow Tōjū No need to say it's pretty poor. I can't take a proper screenshot of him, but if someone could, it would be appreciated. There are some good moments after that very scene we already have, calculated to be in the third part of the episode.--Lon-ami 13:22, March 16, 2010 (UTC) Narunosuke Would he be added to this list? Dragoonx303 13:02, March 17, 2010 (UTC) :Done :P.--Lon-ami 21:05, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Redirect Problems We need to make a redirect for this page, so that if someone types in "List of Toju" in the search bar it goes here. Right now the only ways to get to the page are through the Tōjū page, or by typing the word with the accents, which most people probably can't do easily...Gerokeymaster 20:41, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Consider it done. Maggosh 21:04, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Muramasa a Tōjū, too? Muramasa underwent a process similar to that of Narunosuke, although much more faster. Can we consider him a Tōjū, too? He fused with hollows, too, like the "Hollow Tōjū".--Lon-ami 15:25, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Koga wasn't dead when Muramasa underwent his fusion. Isn't that the solid rule for the Toju? That their Shinigami must be dead? Maggosh 13:53, March 31, 2010 (UTC) :He was dead. Byakuya had just stabbed him, remember? He goes hollow after Kōga's death :P.--Lon-ami 20:21, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Naming the Toju from Ep265 Ok, so there are a bunch of Toju in episode 265. I'm having trouble naming some of them. So anyone who is good with naming strange looking creatures, or who can figure out what type of Japanese folklore demon they are, I could use your help with these guys. [[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 13:40, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Well, the Face Toju could just stay at that; Sandwich comes to mind for some reason. The Plump Toju could be renamed Ape Toju, mainly because of how it walks. Yokai can stay. Now, the Lion/Human Toju...the term Afro comes to mind.Maggosh 13:46, April 7, 2010 (UTC) :I thought of afro too, but then I realized it has a tail, so thought I'd go with Lion Toju. I guess ape could work for Mr. Plump, even though its furless. The yokai Toju looks a bit like a kappa to me Sata1991 14:00, April 7, 2010 (UTC) I've added the descriptions with those names for now. If something more accurate comes up, then it can be changed later. [[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 18:44, April 7, 2010 (UTC)